una mujer guerrera
by Ynda Ikiru
Summary: Esta es la historia de una joven mujer que para salvar a su padre decide enfrentarse a la cruel vida de un soldado, sin saber que en ese transcurso de tiempo conocerá a un joven que le mostrara que la batalla mas difícil no se encuentra en el campo de batalla sino en su corazón. Basada en la leyenda de Hua Mulan. Nota de la Autora: perdonen las faltas de ortografia.


Había una vez una joven pelirroja llamada **Nami Chuan**, era una mujer que poseía una enorme belleza que se igualaba a su increíblemente alto nivel intelectual.

Desde pequeña fue entrenada en las artes marciales por su padre **Ganso, **ella poseía un incomparable talento y pasión por las artes marciales sin embargo su verdadera vocación siempre fue la pintura, Nami es una joven lista, brillante y audaz capaz de hacer lo que sea por sus seres queridos. Mientras más crecía la joven, tanto sus habilidades como su belleza iban creciendo con ella, hasta convertirse en una joven sin igual amada por todos.

Lamentablemente su vida no era tan perfecta como todos la imaginarían, a pesar de que ella era una joven sin igual muchos no entendían su forma de actuar tan "varonil" pero eso nunca la afecto demasiado ya que ella no era una persona que se dejara influenciar por los demás, sin embargo, eso no significaba que no le doliera. Una tarde la guardia del emperador llegó a la aldea de Nami llamando a un hombre que representara a su familia. **Bellemere**, su madre, la llamo para que se presentara junto con toda la familia, cuando la guardia por fin se encontró en la casa de Nami, se enteraron que las fueras de **Teach **se acercaban cada vez más a las provincias, por lo cual el emperador para prevenir que se siguieran expandiendo sito a los mejores hombres de cada familia, Nami no podía creerlo, sin embargo antes de que ella pudiera oponerse su padre fue directo con los soldados y acepto la misión del emperador.

Cuando cayó la noche, la familia Chuan se encontraban extrañamente callados y en repentino momento Nami se levanta de su asiento y comienza a recriminarle a su padre _por qué acepto la misión, _Su padre la miraba con una expresión seria y no formulaba ni una palabra, Nami comenzaba a desesperarse por lo cual le grito todavía más alto, su madre trato de calmarla y su hermana **Nojiko **solo miraba neutral la situación mientras seguía consumiendo su almuerzo.

En el momento en el que su padre termina sus alimentos, se levanta de su asiento para enfrentarse cara a cara a la mirada furiosa de Nami. Él se mantiene sereno ante la situación y lo único que le dice es:

"_ES MI DEBER SERVIR AL EMPERADOR, AUNQUE ESO IMPLIQUE DAR MI VIDA POR SUS DESEOS"_

Después de que Ganso dijera esas palabras, se retiró de la habitación. Justo en el momento en el que se retiró, tal vez por coraje o tal vez por tristeza pero Nami salió corriendo directo al santuario de la familia. Su hermana pudo notar claramente como unas traviesas lágrimas se derramaban por las mejillas de Nami.

Una vez Nami se encontró en el santuario, se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar desmesuradamente, hasta que en algún momento de su sufrimiento se quedó profundamente dormida.

En ese momento lo único que ella podía distinguir era una obscuridad tremendamente oscura que no le permitía ver más allá de su nariz, en ese momento una brillante luz empieza a aparecer para que cuando se disipe aparezca la silueta de una hermosa mujer, de larga cabellera negra, que traía puesto un largo y hermoso vestido negro.

Nami en el momento en el que pudo divisar ese rostro, esa silueta que por alguna extraña razón le traía tranquilidad a su alma….en ese momento lo entendió, se dio cuenta de que esa hermosa mujer era **Robín Chuan**, uno de sus ancestros. La primera mujer de la familia que se había atrevido a desobedecer la tradición, de que las mujeres solo servían para los mandatos del hombre, fue la primera mujer en china que se atrevía a expresar sus ideas sin temor a las críticas o consecuencias que la esperaban.

Robín se fue acercando a la Nami y una vez estuvo a su misma altura, le dio un tierno abrazo que consigue hacer que la joven desahogara toda la frustración que tenía.

_Que tormenta abunda en tu alma joven Nami, que fue lo que la origino?_

Nami se limpió los restos de lágrimas que tenía en el rostro para contestarle

_Una guerra se acerca y junto con ella un sinfín de vidas se perderán, mi padre ha aceptado unirse a la masacre que ellos consideran la solución a sus problemas, sin embargo el no está en condición de enfrentarse a tal reto, desearía ayudarlo pero…_

En ese instante Robin le decía una sonrisa maternal para después acariciarle la mejilla y decirle antes de desaparecer

_No importa la decisión que tomes, ya que sabemos que está tomada con el corazón tan noble que tienes y consultada con esa maravillosa mente tuya que te han brindado, la vida puede ser injusta si tú la vez con unos ojos rencorosos o llenos de tristeza, a donde sea que tu corazón te lleve estaremos ahí para cuidarte… Nami Chuan_

Después de eso Nami despierta de repente, voltea y dirige su mirada a la lápida de Robin, la mira con cariño para formular un simple… _GRACIAS!_

Nami sale corriendo del templo y al darse cuenta de que todavía es de noche, corre directamente al armario de su padre en el salón de entrenamiento, ella lo abre y saca la armadura y la espada de su padre. Ella con algo temor al inicio sujeta la espada de su padre y se corta su larga cabellera larga anaranjada, enseguida se pone la armadura de su padre guardando consigo la espada de sus ancestros. Ella se dirige a los establos y escoge un hermoso caballo de color marrón oscuro, ella ya había tomado la nota del emperador por lo cual ya no había nada que la retuviera más tiempo, se sube a su caballo y sale galopando hasta el lugar citado.

Justo en ese momento se podía divisar la silueta de Robin mostrando una sonrisa orgullosa antes de desaparecer.

Su hermana despierta de repente sintiendo que algo estaba mal, corre dirigiéndose al cuarto de su hermana percatándose de que ella ya no estaba, no sabía que decir, sabe de buena tinta que su hermana era de corazón guerrero pero no pensaba que iba a hacer tal locura, sin embargo una parte de ella estaba orgullosa de Nami por lo cual decidió dirigirse de nuevo a su cuarto para que en la mañana sus padres se enteraran por sí mismos.

Cuando Nami había llegado al campo de entrenamiento se encontró con dos jóvenes llamados Zoro un joven de mirada fría y sanguinaria de cabello verde y Sanji un rubio mejor amigo de Zoro, estos al percatarse de la presencia de Nami y su singular apariencia a la de una mujer no dejaron de molestarlo, en ese momento llego el comandante Monkey D. Luffy, un joven de mirada tierna y alegre a menos de que te encuentre molestando a uno de sus hombres y con una hermosa cabellera negra que estaba un poco larga. Luffy intervino en defensa de Nami, provocando que los dos hombres se quedaran callados y una joven Nami se quedara ruborizada no solo porque la protegió sino también por ver lo atractivo que era el joven.

_Así está mejor-_Después de decir esas palabras este volteo mostrando una hermosa sonrisa que dejo hipnotizada a Nami hasta que oyó su pregunta_ ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Ah… Namizou- _después de despertar del trance y decir esas palabras Nami le entrego el documento a Luffy, el cual tras leerlo decidió no preguntar más.

Tras esto, Luffy les pidió a todos sus hombres que se presentaran ordenadamente, después de que cada uno lo hiciera Luffy los sorprendió con un duelo de artes marciales para ver sus capacidades, cuando los combates finalizaron se quedó completamente sorprendido al ver la manera en la que "Namizou" dominaba las artes, tras esto Nami se ganó el respeto de todos (incluidos Zoro y Sanji) y especialmente de Luffy que en ese instante ya se había vuelto un gran amigo para ella.

Pasado alrededor de un año y medio en el cual se tuvieron que enfrentar a un sinfín de hombres de Teach pero este no daba rastros de existencia, y como iba pasando el tiempo Nami se iba enamorando cada vez mas de su comandante sin embargo ella consideraba primordial eliminar antes que nada a Teach para poder regresar a su casa, pero Luffy no se quedaba atrás, este al darse cuenta del gran parecido de Namizou al de una mujer no pudo evitar ir tomándole cariño hasta que por fin se quedó profundamente enamorado de Nami.

Gracias a las estrategias militares que Nami y Luffy creaban pudieron vencer a todas las fuerzas de Teach hasta que por fin lograron hacer que este apareciera.

Una noche, cuando todos los soldados se encontraban custodiando el palacio imperial del emperador Roger, se presenció un gran incendio en el palacio principal, las tropas enemigas habían logrado ingresar a la fortaleza, se descubrió que el consejero del rey era un aliado del enemigo por lo cual lo convirtió en traidor. Nami y Luffy se enfrentaron solos contra Teach que había decidido aparecerse justo ahora, mientras que sus hombres se hacían cargo de los hombres que el muy cobarde había traído consigo.

Tras una batalla sanguinaria, los triunfadores fueron las tropas dirigidas por Luffy y Nami. Al presentarse con el emperador, este quería premiarlos con un, lugar en su consejo sin embargo Nami no podía aceptar ese cargo, ella lo único que pidió fue un caballo ya que durante estas guerras perdió el suyo. El emperador le entrego el símbolo de la familia real que era un medallón de oro para que cuando regresara a casa su familia estuviera orgullosa de ella, ella lo acepto gustosamente. Cuándo ella pensaba partir Luffy trato de detenerla para confesarle sus sentimientos sin embargo no se pudo.

Cuando regreso a casa, fue recibida gustosa y alegremente por sus familiares, decidieron hacer una gran fiesta para celebrar el regreso de no solo su hija sino también de la gran heroína de China.

Nami entro en su dormitorio y se cambió la armadura por uno de sus tantos vestuarios, se colocó un kimono rojo, con un hermoso paisaje de cerezo que le recorría desde debajo de su pecho hasta donde terminaba su vestuario, tejido con seda dorada, y se soltó el cabello y solo se colocó un broche con una hermosa flor plateada.

Pero no se espera tal sorpresa al salir de su casa, se encontró con todos sus amigos del ejército que se quedaron con la boca hasta el suelo al ver que todo este tiempo habían estado compartiendo con tal mujer.

Sin embargo Luffy estaba completamente feliz al saber que quien estaba ahí parado no era un hombre sino la mujer que había robado su corazón. Los dos jóvenes se fueron acercando hasta que solo unos centímetros los separan del otro, se podía ver un leve sonrojo en los rostros de los dos.

-_Vaya sorpresa, entonces como debo llamarte ahora Namizou_?-dijo Luffy con una amplia y hermosa sonrisa cubriendo su rostro.

En ese momento Nami lo miro a los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa tierna de la misma manera- _mi verdadero nombre es Nami._

_-qué bello nombre para una hermosa mujer-después de decir esto Luffy la miro de una forma tan intensa que ella creía que tarde o temprano su corazón saldría disparado de su pecho._

_-pero que dices-en ese momento su sonrojo no podría ser más notorio._

En ese momento Luffy se acerca a su oído para susurrarle de tal forma que hizo que se le erizara su piel_\- te ves sumamente hermosa mi princesa_

Cuando dijo esas palabras Nami no podo evitar mirarlo provocando que sus labios quedaran a unos pocos milímetros de tocarse, unos milímetros que Luffy elimino inmediatamente, fundiéndose en un tierno y dulce beso con la joven que amaba.

Nami se había quedado sorprendida pero cuando sus neuronas procesaron lo que pasaba, siguió gustosa la orden de su comandante.

Todos los presentes estaban contentos o sorprendidos e incluso ambas por la joven pareja.

En ese momento dos almas guerreras se unieron fuerzas para enfrentarse a la batalla más larga y gratificante de sus vidas, **la batalla del AMOR**.


End file.
